1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory devices may be classified into a charge trapping layer flash memory device and a charge trap flash memory device. The charge trap flash memory device may have a gate structure including a charge trapping layer, while the charge trapping layer flash memory device may have a gate structure including a charge trapping layer.
The gate structure of the charge trap flash memory device may have a stacked structure in which a charge trapping layer, a dielectric layer and a gate electrode are sequentially stacked on a tunnel insulation layer pattern. Charges that have tunneled through the tunnel insulation layer may be trapped in the charge trapping layer, and the dielectric layer may prevent the charges from moving to the gate electrode.